King Verago's Speech
by Hastur
Summary: My most recently conceived and written Elena of Avalor story. King Verago of the Jacquins delivers a speech welcoming the new Guardians, and actually allows Elena and Mateo to be there.


King Verago stood before the crowd of jaquins plus Elena and Mateo, ready to address them.

"It is with great pride that I present the newest Guardians of Avalor: Avion, Ciela, and my own son Nico.

Some of you may have heard that Nico did not pass his Guardian test and it is unprecedented that he be given a second chance, let alone be appointed a Guardian by me directly. I did not do so because he is my son. I did not want to give even him a second chance were it not for Crown Princess Elena's account of his performance, but even more so, of me witnessing him in action in the events that ensued after Princess Elena reminded us all why humans visiting Vallestrella is a dangerous thing."

Elena blushed and Mateo looked like he wanted to say "told you so", but the collected jaquins laughed.

"Nico showed the courage, fortitude, and leadership necessary for a Guardian, and so it is with pride that I appoint him. But I am proud of all our new Guardians: Avion, Ciela, and Nico make a great team.

Speaking of unprecedented, I am relaxing the rule against humans visiting Vallestrella. Crown Princess Elena and her royal wizard, Mateo, are to be allowed in when escorted. Elena must be accompanied by Mateo. Mateo, however, is allowed alone."

Elena blushed deeper and Mateo looked a bit embarassed himself, but the jaquins laughed again.

"Now, enough of my prattle. We have many reasons to celebrate, so let us celebrate!"

The jaquins cheered and a jaquin band began playing. Almost everyone dove out to the main floor of the great hall. Sklyar picked up Elena on his strong shoulders and carried her out, Elena laughing and forgetting the trouble she had caused.

Mateo remained where he was standing, nursing his drink, gazing at Elena. King Verago came up next to him, which did not go unnoticed by the royal wizard.

"I thank you for this honor, your highness," Mateo said. "But why me?"

"Mateo, my boy, you have a rare combination of traits. You follow the rules except when you believe they are getting in the way of what is right. You listen, but you question, but you think before you act. You will be no trouble in Vallestrella. Besides, with Elena meeting Quita Moz and learning about the Scepter of Light from him.. She needs someone to keep her on the straight and narrow."

"I suppose that is true… but it's still quite a lot…"

King Verago chuckled. "You remind me a lot of your grandfather."

Mateo wasn't surprised that King Verago knew well the going-ons of Avalor - he had plenty of jaquin messengers. He was surprised, however, that King Verago knew Alacazar.

"You knew my grandfather?"

"It was many years ago, before I was King of the Jaquins. Before Elena was born, I think. Looking back, we may have made an exception for him as well, but it never came up as he never asked."

Mateo looked downcast. "I still feel bad for breaking that rule, even if I'm welcome now."

"Well your grandfather never had a ruler like Elena to...advise. By accounts from all sides, you only ever did the right things. I applaud you, Mateo. Perhaps one day, Skylar will have children, and your children and his will meet here in Vallestrella, eh?"

Mateo grimaced. "Children? I'm not ready for kids! My apprentice alone is a handful."

"You are young, there is time. Besides, you and Elena would have lovely children."

Mateo was struck speechless by the offhand statement. He looked off toward Elena, who was laughing and drinking Yerba mate, and then back at King Verago.

"Elena and I are good friends, but I am also her royal wizard. I… there is no way she and I would…"

"Hmm, yet I have seen how you two look at one another."

"Even if we had feelings for one another, it could never be. She's a princess and I'm just a royal wizard."

" _Just_ a royal wizard? Were it not for you, everyone in the palace would be turned to stone, or Elena would have killed herself trying to figure out the Scepter of Light."

"It's not that I don't think I'm important, it's…"

"She cannot know half the burden you bear."

Mateo merely nodded and sighed.

"I know I am a high official of the kingdom, as is she, and even if it wouldn't be improper, we are very different."

"Yes, she is rash and impulsive. You are thoughtful and careful. Her day is filled with politics and governance, yours is filled with keeping back the darkness that the rest of the kingdom - thankfully, due to vigilance in your duty - doesn't even know about. In many ways you work behind the scenes so much that when you do your job well, no one knows you've done anything at all."

Mateo blinked. "That is an incredible insight. I suppose that must be what it is like for you and the rest of the jaquins."

King Verago smiled. "You are wise Mateo. May I offer something? Your differences with Elena make you stronger together."

"She is.. Light, and hope. Look at her…"

Elena was laughing with jaquins on the dancefloor, jaquins she had just met, but they already seemed to love her.

"She brings joy to all who meet her. She spreads it and builds it wherever she goes. People can't help but be attracted to her charm. And I'm almost the opposite. Other than my apprentice, it's like I'm invisible."

"A strong wind can fell the mightiest tree, though you cannot see it."

"I know, I know. I love Elena and I may have deep feelings for her, but they can never be realized."

"Do as you must, but one more piece of advice. Don't marry your apprentice. That never ends well."

Mateo laughed as King Verago smirked.


End file.
